Irken Idol
by vampiretrees
Summary: Welcome to Irken Idol! One of Irk's most famous contests! And it's hosted by Johnny as Paula, Powderpoe as Rubean, and Cat as Simon! The results are up!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first all Cat fan fic! Is a song fic too. Basically I wrote all these insane song whenI was bored andI wanted to be Simon. I don't own Invader Zim it belongs to Nick. American Idol blongs to some company or station and Fairly odd parents is also owned by Nick. HeckI don't think i own anything in this fan fic... well I guess I won myself... Johnny's a real person and so is Powderpoe... I do own the horrible outfit Zim is wearing... If you wanna use any of my chracters just tell me. chances are I won't care.

IRKEN IDOL I!

Cat: Hello, Hello, Hello and welcome to Irken Idol! We'll be having guest from earth too because I needed more people!

Johnny: Yay lame reason!

Powderpoe: POWDER!

Cat: Okaaaaaay... Our first contestant is... Zim singing an insulting song about Dib that has no name!

-zim walks in in a really ugly sequined version of his irken uniform-

Johnny: Nice outfit Zim...

Zim: I do not need praise froim you PITIFUL HUMAN MONKEY!

-Johnny threatens Zim with Dino-matches-

Cat: Just sing Zim...

-Zim walks up to microphone- (to the tune of The fairly odd parents theme song)

Dib is a crazy kid,

That no one understands!

Zim and Prof-es-sor Mem-brane

Always giving him commands!

Doom and gloom in his room,

Almost doubles instantly,

By his crazy gothic sister,

Man he wishes he was bigger.

'Cuz in reality!

She is his crazy, gothic little sister.

And yet it's almost like she's older.

Crazy gothic little sister,

Bigfoot, chickenfoot, lock-ness monster!

Dracula, aliens, werewolfs, witches, ghosts, aliens and ho-o-bos!

Crazy gothic little sister!

She'll flip the lid off her soda and spray you with it!

FWOOSH!

Cat: And now for the uncomferable judging period!

Johnny: Dib goes splasy boom! I'm happy you have a chance of winning!

Powderpoe: It has no powder... still good though.

Cat: It was okay I guess, but next time I suggest leaving the showgirls their dress.

Zim: Thank you, Thank you, and you smell like garbage.

-zim leaves-

Review! OrI will make you wear this really ugly dress holds up sparkly red dress which was inspiration for Zim's freaky outfit Up next: Gir singing an awsome song!


	2. Chapter 2

This song was Johnny's inspiration to name our account.

----------------------

Johnny: Now meet our guest judge, Tallest Purple!

Tallest Purple: Where's the donuts? YOU PROMISED ME DONUTS!

Johnny: Give him the donuts Powderpoe.

Powderpoe: But they're POWDERED donuts!

Purple: GIMME THE DONUTS! -tackles Powderpoe-

Johnny: Okaaaaaay... Whatever...Our next contestans are... Gir and CAT! I though we couldn't enter.

Random producer: You can.

Johnny: SWEET!

Random Producer: Get back to the show now...

Johnny: Fine... Give a round of applause to Cat and Gir singing an edited version of "A Marshmellow World"

-Cat and Gir walk in- -Cat is dressed like Tokyo Mew Mew and Gir has on a mini-tuxedo-

Cat and Gir: It's a marshmellow world in the winter,

When the snow comes to cover the ground!

It's a time for play,

It's a whipped cream day,

We wait for it the whole year round!

Those are marshmellow clouds being friendly,

In the arms of the vampire trees,

And the sun is red,

Like Dib's big head,

It's shining so your nose won't freeze!

Cat: The world is your cheeseball, see how it grows,

Gir: See how it grows,

Cat: That's how it goes,

Gir: That's how it goes,

Cat and Gir: Whenever it snows!

The world is your cheeseball, just for a song

Get out and roll it along!

It's a yum, yummy world made for sweethearts,

Take a walk with your favorite Gir,

It's a taco date,

What if spring is laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate?

In winter it's a marshmellow woooooooooooooorld!

-Cat and Gir bow-

Johnny: I'm touched. And now I feel like blowing Dib up.

Powderpoe: I'm touched too! OW! MY DONUTS!

Purple: OW! MINE! It was good. GIVE ME MY DONUTS!

-five hours later Tallest Purple manages to get the donuts and eats them-

----------------

Up next: Me singing a solo! -I'm using people more than once and need to get songs for Gaz, Tak, Dib, and anybody else I can think of...


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny: We have another guest host! Welcome, Mrs. Bitters!

Mrs. Bitters: I hate you all.

Johnny: That's nice. Cat will be singing an insane solo parody of "Nuttin' for christmas" even though Christmas is 86 days away!

Powderpoe: And you know that how?

Johnny: Cat's gotta count down on her calendar.

Mrs. Bitters: I hate calendars.

Powderpoe: Ummmmm...

-Cat walks in wearing an ugly Christmas sweater-

Cat: I broke my wand on Johnny's head,

Somebody sniched on me!

I hid a frog in Terra's bed,

Somebody snitched on me!

I spill sprite on my mom's rug,

I made Vicky eat a bug!

I put gum in Powder's mug,

Somebody sniched on me!

Soooooooooooooooo,

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas!

Mummy and Daddy are maaaad!

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas,

Cuz I ain't been nothing but bad!

I put a tack in Lynnsey's hair,

Somebody sniched on me!

I tied a knot in Izzy's hair,

Somebody sniched on me!

I did a dance on my mom's plants,

Climbed a tree and tore my pants,

Filled the sugar bowl with pants,

Somebody sniched on me!

Soooooooooooooooo hurry up!

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas!

Mummy and Daddy are maaaad!

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Cuz I ain't been nothing but baaad!

Johnny: What was the part about the wand and my head again?

Powderpoe: I'm in it! Sweet! -drinks from mug and coughs, spitting out gum-

Mrs. Bitters: Thank you Cat, That was horrible.

---------

All the people on here are real! You all know Johnny and Powderpoe. Terra is whatI call Johnny's little sister. Vicky is actually a boy from my old school who was a jerk I train a little girl to chase after with a stick (Vicky ran away screaming and it was FUNNY) Lynnsey as VERY moody friend of mine. Izzy was a friend in elementary until HORRIBLE Sumara ruined it! The little lying worm... Man, I really sounded like Zim for a sentance...


	4. Chapter 4

I finally though of a song for Dib! And I have no idea how I did it. One second I was looking at Gir fan art then it just popped into my head.

-------------

Johnny: And our next contestant is...DIB? My ears are gonna burn...

Powderpoe: And Cat's actually here to judge!

Cat: Hi!

-Dib walks in wearing a very sparklie version of his regular clothes-

Johnny: Man, this is gonna BURN! Okay Dib you can start singing now.

Dib: (To the tune of Do You belive in Magic?)

Do you believe in aliens, out there in space?

How the water can burn them, whenever it pours

And it's painful, if they are Irkens.

It makes you feel happy like an violent movie

I'll tell you about the aliens, and it'll sound crazy

But it's like trying to tell a hobo 'bout rock and roll

-

If you believe in aliens don't bother to choose

If it's the vortians or Irkens and shoes

Just go and listen it'll start with a threat

They won't get out of your face no matter how hard you try

Your head starts hurting and you can't seem to find

Any way to cure it, so just blow your mind

-

If you believe in aliens, come along with me

We'll chase the aliens 'til morning 'til there's just me and me

And maybe, if I get bored.

I'll talk myself, sort of late at night

And then I'll go crazy, dude, then you'll see

How there's crazy in the music and the crazy's in me.

-

Yeah, do you believe in aliens

Yeah, believe in the aliens of a place that they called home

Believe in the aliens of Irk and SRP

Believe in the aliens that can eat your feet

Ohh, talking 'bout aliens

-

Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in aliens  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in aliens  
Fade

Johnny: That was horrible blows up Dib with dino-match

Cat: You sing like those horrible little elves next door!

Dib: YOU LIVE BY ELEVES? I WILL HAVE PROOF OF ELEVES!

Cat: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay... I just call them that because they're annoying...

Powderpoe: It stunk. Horribly.

------------------

SRP is the slaughtering rat people in case someone didn't know. Review my horrible song of doom!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally came up with a song for Gaz! Working on one for the Tallests. Might do one for Tak. Possibly Skoodge.

-----------

Johnny: And our next guest is... Gaz!

Cat: I smell hate music! SWEET!

-Gaz walks in wearing exactly the same thing as always-

-To the tune of "Holier Than Thou" by Metallica-

Gaz: No more!

The crap rolls out his mouth again.

Haven't changed. Still talking about aliens.

Insane words circle around his big head.

Why doesn't he worry about himself instead.

-

Who is he? Where's he been? Where's he from?

Talk of aliens burns on the tip of his tongue.

He lies so much he believes himself.

Judge not lest he judge himself.

-

Saner than thou,

He isn't

Saner than thou

He isn't

You know not.

-

Before you judge me take a look at him.

Can't he find something better to do?

Point the finger, Slow to understand.

Insanity and Dib go hand in hand.

-

It's not who he is it's what he says

Everyone stares as he talks on his own.

Burn the dino-matches and blow up his head.

Judge not lest he judge himself.

-

Saner than thou,

He isn't

Saner than thou

He isn't

You know not.

Johnny: Excellent! Wonderful! Other good words I can't think of right now!

Cat: Yay! It's rocked!

Powderpoe: Excellent!

-----------------

I decided that Gaz should sing about the insanity of Dib. Hoped you like it! review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another edited Christmas song. Still working on ones for Tak and Skoodge.

-------------

Johnny: And our next act is a duo by Tallests Purple and Red! Singing a Christmas song. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CHRISTMAS SONGS?

Cat: They're alot easier to make parodies of. I hope he doesn't expect more donuts...

Powderpoe: -sniffs- I wanted some...

-The tallest walk in- -to the classic "Joy to the world Barney is dead"-

Red and Purple:

Joy to Irk,

Zim is gone!

He's all the way on Earth!

And Skoodge got shot

Out of a cannon!

And then he came back

And then got eaten!

Like a cheesy nacho!

Cat: I want nachos now...

Johnny: No nachos now!

-Cat begins crying-

Cat: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!

Johnny: I was good.

Cat: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!

Powderpoe: It was very good.

Cat: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITWASGOODCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!

Johnny: FINE I'LL GET YOU NACHOS JUST QUIT SCREAMING!

Cat: Okay!

-------------

I really do want nachos now. AndI can! -goes, eats nachos, comes back- Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Cat: Johnny's actually doing one!

Powderpoe: I'm afraid... very afraid.

Cat: You should be. And our guest judge is...Tallest Red!

Red: Hi.

-Johnny walks in wearing a flame colored dress- -to the tune of "Great Balls of Fire"-

Johnny:

Dib's insane and he has no brain  
Too much paranormal drives a boy insane  
He's writing his will, Johnny's out to kill  
Goodness gracious Dib's on fire!  
-  
I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny  
I still think it make people dumb and crummy  
I never changed, causing pain  
Goodness gracious Dib's on fire!  
-  
You blew up dude, BOOM...it feels good  
Hold my matches, Cat and hand me your scythe  
Dib's so mine, so doomed  
I'm gonna blow him out of this world in a boom.  
-  
Cat chews her nails and's trying to stop  
I'm really insane and it is fun  
Come on Powder, give me your wand  
Goodness gracious Dib's on fire!  
-  
You blew up dude, boo-oooooom...it feels good  
Hold my wand, Cat  
I want to blow him up like a maniac should  
Dib's so mine fine, so doomed   
I'm gonna blow him out of this world in a boom.  
-  
Cat chews her nails and's trying to stop  
I'm really insane and it is fun   
Come on Powder, give me your wand  
Goodness gracious Dib's on fire!

Cat: Yay! It rocked out loud!

Powderpoe: Yay! I'm in a another song!

Tallest Red: Cat chews her nails?

Cat: I'm trying to stop...


	8. Vote!

Johnny: Welcome to the voting process. Vote for:

-Zim singing "Scary Gothic Sister"

-Cat and Gir singing "A Marshmellow World"

-Cat singing "Nuttin' for Christmas"

-Dib singing "Do you belive in Aliens?"

-Gaz singing "Saner than thou"

-Tallests Purple and Red singing "Joy to Irk"

-Johnny singing "Goodness Gracious Dib's on fire"

Cat: Send a review saying who you think should win!

Powderpoe: Put the singer(s)'s name first then their song.

Johnny: After 13 reviews we'll count the votes and announce the winner!

Cat: Review quick!


	9. The results!

Johnny: WE HAVE A WINNER! After careful calculations and sevral sites the winner is...

Cat: DONUTS!

Johnny: NO! The tallests singing "Joy to Irk"

-tallests walk in-

Purple: I told you we didn't need lasers!

Red: But it woulda made it cooler!

Cat: Your prize is A NEVER ENDING BOTLE OF WHITE-OUT!

Red: What the- What kinda prize is that!

Powderpoe: I MADE IT MYSELF!

Cat: Join us in November with "Irken Idol: Christmas Edition"

Johnny: BYE!

Purple: WAIT! I WANNA BETTER PIRZE!

Red: Me too!

Cat: BYE!

Red and Purple: But-

Powderpoe: BYE!

-goes to comercial-

Cat: Are you tired of misbehaving kids? Do you want peace and quiet? Then buy LEPRECHAN JUICE! Garrenteed to calm them down!

Johnny: warningsideeffectsmayincludelossofheadmohawksandgiantchickenstakingovertheworld.

Powderpoe: BYE!  
-  
I hoped you liked Irken Idol and in Novenber ther WILL be a christmassy one. 


End file.
